


Gordian Knot

by preciouscrowchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouscrowchild/pseuds/preciouscrowchild
Summary: Kentarou is having trouble finishing a job application. Shigeru convinces him to let him help.





	Gordian Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing TCG for beta reading, especially because my computer decided to blue screen of death while they were reading it... the fic equivalent of your vibrator running out of batteries before you finish.

Kentarou stared at the mostly blank computer screen, as if the words he couldn’t find might just appear in front of him. His elbows were starting to hurt from the way he was sprawled on the hardwood floor, as were his knees. But Shigeru had taken over their entire table with his novel-writing process, and he knew from experience that lying on his stomach on the floor was better than trying to convince Shigeru to move his shit. Also, Kentarou had been stupidly optimistic about how long this cover letter would take him to write. He cracked his neck and read the four sentences he had managed to get on the page over again for the tenth time. He had already written the science proposal - which should have been the hard part - why was this the piece of the application he was stuck on?

“This would be a lot easier if you let me help, you know,” Shigeru sighed from his place at the table.

“No. You’re too flowery.”  _ And I have my pride,  _ Kentarou thought.

“It’s not my fault you can’t express emotions other than anger,” Shigeru said in a sing-song voice. Kentarou didn’t bother to reply, just shot a glare in his direction, which he completely ignored. “Besides, you’ve let me help before and it’s always led to you getting the job~ even that one time with those weird rodents.”

“Thirteen-lined ground squirrels.” Kentarou had liked working in that lab; it had been his first real job after getting his Master’s degree.

“Yes, the ones that are always sleeping.”

“Hibernating.”

“Whatever. I know you’ve already written the science part.” Shigeru had proof-read it for him a week ago. “The issue is always making sure you sound like a human instead of a robot with a weird animal fixation.”

“Better a robot than a pretentious show-off.”

Shigeru smirked. “What about a game? Every time you write a sentence, I’ll tell you a nasty thing I’m going to do to you later....” 

Kentarou felt a jolt of energy shoot straight to his groin, but it was immediately tempered by the idea of associating those feelings with the misery of trying to be vulnerable in writing, where anyone could read it and get into his head.  “You asshole, I don’t want a boner every time I think about my resume!”

“Ugh. Fine. Keep suffering then. I’ll just continue to write poignant dialogue. Perhaps I’ll finish my novel before you finally finish a one-page cover letter.” Shigeru huffed and turned back to his mess of handwritten notes and history books. 

Kentarou took a deep breath and deliberately pushed the thought of just what sorts of nasty things Shigeru was thinking about from his mind. He needed to submit this application by Tuesday. He needed to write this stupid cover letter.

They worked in silence for a while. Shigeru was fidgeting more than usual, but perhaps he needed to pee and didn’t want to get up until he was done with his thoughts. Kentarou listened to the tapping of Shigeru’s keyboard while he stared at his meager draft. Shigeru had probably written five thousand words in the time it had taken him to write five shitty sentences. How did anyone manage to sound genuine in these things? Kentarou closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the floor. Maybe he had written (well, helped Shigeru write) something worthwhile in one of his graduate school applications that he could reuse…

“Okay, you obviously need a break.” Kentarou heard the snap of Shigeru closing his laptop and the scraping sound of him getting up from his chair, but kept his forehead resting on the cool wood floor. “Even if you won’t let me help you write something passable until you’ve spent hundreds of hours groaning about it, you can at least listen to me when I tell you to focus on me for a little while instead.”

Oh. Maybe it wasn’t that Shigeru needed to pee, then. Kentarou grinned (since Shigeru couldn’t see his face) and grunted his assent, but stayed where he was. Shigeru couldn’t get him to obey  _ that _ easily.

“Twenty pushups. Clap on every other one. I’ll be right back.”

At that, Kentarou finally looked up. It was... not exactly what he was expecting, but, actually, pushups sounded great right now. Shigeru was right; using his body would definitely make him feel better. Movement was easy. You didn’t need to remember to use varied adjectives to express emotions you’d rather not share, you could just feel. He reached forward and shut his laptop before pressing into a plank.

As soon as he felt his muscles move under his command, his head began to clear. The crushing doubt that had been lurking at the edges of his awareness faded as he felt the warmth of his core. Twenty pushups was easy. Counting the clapping made him focus on each one. He could hear Shigeru rustling through their things in the bedroom. Their apartment was so small the bedroom door couldn’t close because of the bed. He was on seventeen (no clap) when Shigeru stepped around the corner, a tan bundle tucked under his arm.

“When you’ve gotten to twenty, stand up and take off your clothes.” Shigeru’s tone was sharp and commanding, but his eyes looked uncertain. He watched Kentarou complete the last few pushups with a silent question. _ Is this okay? _

Kentarou took his time lowering himself back onto his stomach and then swinging his legs around to sit cross legged. He felt revitalized. The living room window was open, but it was sunny and they lived halfway up the building. No one would be able to see in. And he could definitely use the break. It would feel good to stop overthinking and just do what he was told. He met Shigeru’s eyes and nodded once.  _ Yes, we can play. _ Then he pulled off his t-shirt. He slipped off his sweatpants and briefs as he stood, letting them fall in a pile that he kicked aside. 

Shigeru smiled, hunger in his eyes now that he had permission to do as he desired, and snapped the bundle of rope open, holding the bight, letting the ends fall to the floor. He eyed Kentarou with a measuring look, and Kentarou felt a tiny thrill run up his spine.

“Turn around. Hands behind your back.” 

Kentarou did as he was told, grasping his own forearms, and immediately Shigeru was right behind him, his breath hot on his right ear. Reflexively, Kentarou closed his eyes and leaned into the contact. He felt Shigeru’s arms wrap around him, and then the rough drag of the rope across his chest. He shuddered, and keeping his eyes closed, opened his other senses to the sensations of being tied up: the scratch of the rope against his bare skin, the slight grassy smell, Shigeru’s fingertips and the sound of his breath.

As Shigeru worked and Kentarou felt the rope tighten around his biceps and torso, a sense of anticipation and excitement built in his chest. He was helpless, at Shigeru’s mercy, and he didn’t know what sorts of erotic things he would do to him. Shigeru pulled the rope tighter, working faster, messier. The rope tightened around Kentarou’s wrists, almost tight enough to cut off circulation.

Wait.  _ Shit. _ Kentarou knew this game. This was not the beautiful knots meant to keep him in place for an extended period of time. Shigeru would have checked the tightness, made sure he could slip a finger between the rope and Kentarou’s wrist. This was crude work meant to be undone immediately. And he had failed to pay attention to how Shigeru had tied it. He racked his brain for memory of which knots had come first, what order, but all he had was a rush of sensations.

Shigeru finished his last knot (at Kentarou’s left shoulder, at least he knew that), and stood back to assess his work. He frowned, “Hideous, but it will do.” 

Kentarou looked down at his own chest. “It looks like that time you tried to make soba from scratch.”

“At least I know how to cook more than nama tamago,” Shigeru smirked. “You have three minutes. And I want that rope re-bundled when you’re done, too. I’ll be in the bedroom getting ready for our next game. Call for help if you can’t figure it out~” 

Kentarou narrowed his eyes as he watched Shigeru saunter to the bedroom. He was definitely waggling his butt back and forth like that on purpose. 

“Two minutes forty five seconds!” Shigeru said, and winked before disappearing into the bedroom. Shit. That was not a lot of time. His stupid distractingly cute butt.

Kentarou wiggled his shoulders and torso until he could get his teeth on the knot on his shoulder.

Approximately three minutes and a lot of uncomfortable, undignified struggling later, Kentarou had managed to get his hands free and was working out the last knot binding his forearms. He pulled the mess of rope off his right arm and then over his torso and head. Looking down at the bundle still wrapped around his left arm, he made a decision.

The knotted mess of rope made a sad plop as it hit the floor in the bedroom doorway. The vast majority of the room was taken up by the bed, on which Shigeru had carefully laid some towels and a selection of metal and black leather toys. Kentarou eyed them with a mixture of hope and fear. 

Shigeru was still wearing his jeans and shirt, but he had undone a few of the shirt’s buttons. He looked down at Kentarou’s offering with raised eyebrows. “Hmm. Not very good at listening to instructions, are you?”

Kentarou shrugged. It would have taken him ages to untangle and rebundle it. Not worth it, when he had been given a time limit and knew Shigeru was waiting for him.

“I guess I’ll just have to punish you.”

Another shiver of anticipation ran up Kentarou’s spine. He hadn’t exactly intended to disobey, but he wasn’t going to complain about this outcome.

Shigeru must have been able to read something in Kentarou’s face, because his next order was everything Kentarou was hoping for. “Get on the bed. On your hands and knees.” 

Kentarou carefully climbed onto the bed, avoiding Shigeru’s toys, and settled on his knees on the towels, facing the headboard. He bit his lower lip and wondered which of those toys Shigeru would use today, and which were laid out just for show.

Kentarou watched Shigeru settle next to his hip out of the corner of his eye. Shigeru ran a hand gently from Kentarou’s thighs, across his ass, and up his back. When he got to Kentarou’s head, his grip tightened and he yanked his head back by the hair. Kentarou let out an involuntary gasp of surprise mixed with pleasure and pain. Shigeru’s grip on his hair loosened, and Kentarou felt Shigeru’s other hand begin to rub circles on his right buttcheek.

“Count for me,” Shigeru purred. And he started spanking. 

One was a hard open-handed slap, right in the middle of his right buttcheek. Two was slightly softer, slightly closer to his thigh. Three and four followed in fast succession. Five was on his left, just for a bit of variety. Six was barely a slap at all, but seven was almost as hard as Shigeru could hit, and accompanied by another pull of his hair. Eight was like one, but on his left side. Nine was faster. Ten was back to his right, hard and fast.

“Good.” Shigeru’s praise felt like sunshine on Kentarou’s skin. “Let’s see if you can count with toys now, shall we?” 

Kentarou involuntarily let out a little moan. He was afraid of the toys. He wanted the toys.

Shigeru rubbed Kentarou’s ass while he shifted to grab his first weapon. “Start at zero again.”

It was a familiar leather paddle. Kentarou knew it was the one with the stupid little heart cutout, just from the feel. He had bought it for Shigeru for his 23rd birthday. After twelve, Shigeru switched to another paddle, this one larger and padded, also familiar. Thirteen and fourteen were gentle thuds. Then Shigeru switched back to the one with the heart.

“Fifteen.” Kentarou was just starting to feel the sting linger between hits. He expected Shigeru to do a few more with the heart paddle, then maybe switch to one of the floggers or a crop. His cock twitched at the thought.

“Sixte - What the fuck was that?” Kentarou couldn’t help himself; he turned in an attempt to see what Shigeru had just hit him with. It had felt like a thin line of fire on Kentarou’s left cheek.

“No.” Shigeru grabbed Kentarou’s hair to force his head back where it had been, not letting him get even a glimpse of the mystery evil thing he had just used. “I’ll let that one slide, but if you do that again we’ll have to start over.”

Kentarou grunted an acknowledgement.

“It isn’t new,” Yahaba hit him with the fire again, this time on his right. He waited for Kentarou to say the number, then went on, “you were with me when I bought it. Although we haven’t used it in while-” another hit, followed by Kentarou’s count. “I’m not surprised you’ve forgotten about it.” 

Nineteen, this time the heart paddle again.

By thirty, Kentarou was starting to want to pull away from the hits. Each one came with its own mixture of anticipation and apprehension. The mystery toy  _ hurt _ . The leather paddle’s feel was a welcome relief after each hit with the...thing. The thing he had apparently watched Shigeru buy and then forgot about. He had no idea what could cause that line of pure sting, no thud at all. It didn’t feel like a flogger or a crop or anything else Kentarou could think of.

After thirty five, Shigeru was back to rubbing Kentarou’s ass.“What do you think, ten more?”

Kentarou couldn’t help it; he let out a little whine. The mystery thing snapped against his right thigh. “One.” He yelped. It was too much. Two and three were the paddle. He wanted to stop. Four through seven, Shigeru’s bare hand, so fast he couldn’t count them until they were over. He had hit his pain threshold. Eight was the thing again. Kentarou couldn’t do it anymore. Nine was the paddle. He let out a whimper. Ten, the paddle one last time.

“Very good.” Shigeru’s praise melted through Kentarou’s brain like warm chocolate.

Suddenly he was being flipped onto his back, and then there was Shigeru’s pretty face, his wide brown eyes full of love, pupils huge. 

Kentarou reached up and pulled Shigeru’s face to his own. Shigeru indulged him in a kiss, long and gentle, then nipped at Kentarou’s bottom lip and pulled away, finally stripping off his own clothing.

“Hands above your head, no touching.” Kentarou obediently raised his hands to grip the slats of the headboard, hyper-aware of his tender skin against the rough towel beneath him, watching Shigeru as he stuck his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down, his already hard cock springing free. 

Then Shigeru was between his legs and running his tongue up Kentarou’s thigh, not breaking eye contact.

Kentarou moaned when Shigeru took him in his mouth, the heat and wetness and press of Shigeru’s tongue almost too much too fast after the slow build of his arousal from the scene thus far.

Shigeru knew just what to do with his mouth, his tongue swirling just right. Kentarou had to consciously keep himself from reaching down to thread his hands through Shigeru’s hair as he bobbed his head, then swallowed him almost to his base.

Too soon, Shigeru pulled away from him with a wet pop. Kentarou let out a little whine with the loss of contact, but almost immediately, Shigeru was back, this time lifting his legs and pressing something cold and wet and hard against his rim.

“Relax, Kentarou.”

“I am relaxed! You didn’t prep me!” 

Shigeru gave him a look. “It’s not that big. And it’s covered in lube. And I’ve been thinking about your dick in my ass for the last three hours while you whined about having to write feelings, so you don’t get to bottom.”

Oh.

Kentarou did his best to relax his muscles and was rewarded with the feeling of his ass swallowing a small, familiar shape. Shigeru pressed a button and what felt like every nerve in Kentarou’s body was suddenly thrumming with the sweet vibrations from the toy. Kentarou couldn’t suppress his low moan or the way his eyes closed and his back arched at the pleasure.

When Kentarou opened his eyes again, Shigeru was pulling an impressively large plug from his own ass. 

_ Oh. _

Kentarou swam his way up from the depths of vibrating pleasure. “How long have you been wearing that?” He didn’t remember Shigeru prepping himself at all, let alone enough to fit that behemoth.

“I told you, three hours,” Shigeru smirked at him, then unceremoniously squeezed a large glop of cold lube onto Kentarou’s now painfully hard cock, making him yelp. “Warm this up for me, will you?”

Before Kentarou could do anything, Shigeru’s hand was on his cock, spreading the lube and pulling another full body shudder out of Kentarou.

And then he was straddling him, using his already lubey hand to line himself up before slowly sinking down and oh, Kentarou would never be over the feeling of how tight and hot Shigeru was, how connected he felt deep inside him. Shigeru was doing that thing with his eyebrows that meant he felt really good, and Kentarou was overwhelmed with sensations and emotions. 

“Fuck,” he gasped. “I love you.”

Shigeru huffed a laugh “Love you too, you sap.” And like the ass he was, he turned up the setting on the vibrator in Kentarou. “Now fuck me, but keep your hands where they are.”

Kentarou couldn’t even try to hide the moan the increased vibrations forced out of him. He was holding on to the headboard slats so hard he was sure they’d break. With an enormous amount of effort, he got his feet beneath him and began to thrust up into Shigeru, keeping his rhythm slow and steady.

Shigeru was shifting his hips to find the perfect angle of Kentarou’s dick against his prostate. Kentarou kept up his slow steady pace, watching the subtle movements in Shigeru’s face, the flush spreading up his chest and neck, the ripple of his abs.

“Faster,” Shigeru commanded, and Kentarou was happy to comply. 

He alternated between closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the feelings of the vibrator and Shigeru’s heat around him and watching Shigeru as he rode him. Shigeru was fisting his own cock in his hand, his movements in rhythm with Kentarou’s thrusts, his head tipped back in pleasure, jaw slack, releasing barely audible moans with each panting breath. 

He was the most gorgeous person Kentarou had ever met.  He was handsome and perfect and Kentarou had been in love with him for years and couldn’t wait to be in love with him for the rest of his life. Pressure was building in Kentarou’s brain; he wanted to cum so bad; he wanted to stay like this, fucking Shigeru forever. He was close, it was too much, it wasn’t enough, he needed more. He needed -

Shigeru was moaning loud, his muscles tightening around Kentarou’s dick, his cum smearing over his hand and Kentarou’s stomach. It only took a few more thrusts for Kentarou to find his own orgasm, the white hot firework going off throughout his shuddering body and only Shigeru Shigeru Shigeru over and over again in his mind.

He lay panting, taking his time finding his way back to reality through the post-orgasm fog, only barely aware of Shigeru turning off the vibrator, pulling off him and collapsing in his own cum on Kentarou’s stomach with a happy murmur.

They lay there for a little while, as Kentarou slowly convinced his hands to let go of the headboard and then his shoulders to rotate so he could put his hands on Shigeru’s back. They stayed like that, Kentarou drawing little circles on Shigeru’s shoulder blades, until their sweat cooled and Kentarou could feel Shigeru start to shiver.

“Hey,” he nudged Shigeru gently in the side. “We should clean up.”

“Hnnnnnngg.”

Kentarou nudged Shigeru a little harder. “Get up and go clean yourself off and put some clothes on before you freeze to death.”

Shigeru made another whining noise, but he also pressed himself off Kentarou’s chest and then off the bed, moving across the hall to their tiny bathroom. Kentarou pulled the vibrator out of his own ass, dropping it on the bed and then rolling off the bed into a standing position with the help if the wall. Thank god Shigeru had had the foresight to put down towels. Hopefully they wouldn’t need to change the sheets. Kentarou vaguely wondered if they had a set clean, but then decided Shigeru could deal with it if they didn’t.

He grabbed Shigeru’s shirt from the floor and padded the few steps to join his boyfriend in the bathroom, arriving just in time to watch Shigeru’s face twist in discomfort as he wiped Kentarou’s cum from his leaking ass.

“Remind me to put a condom on you the next time I bottom. This feels disgusting.”

“Pansy.”

“Yes, well, you like suffering, you brute,” Shigeru said. He brought the towel he was using to clean himself off up to Kentarou’s chest and stomach, wiping his mess away. The towel was damp and warm, and Kentarou took it from him and handed him his shirt instead. 

“Put this on, you’re gonna freeze.”

Shigeru rolled his eyes, but Kentarou didn’t miss the way he gratefully shrugged on the shirt and then wrapped himself around Kentarou to steal all his body heat, humming contentedly. “So will you let me help you write that stupid cover letter now?”

Kentarou made a show of thinking about it, even though he already knew he would. Shigeru was just such a better writer than him. It was stupid that he always tried to do it himself (although he was kinda pleased it had turned out that he had made Shigeru wait so long; if he sex was this good every time he had to write a job application, he probably would start to get boners at the thought of his resume). “Only if you show me what the hell that thing was you were using earlier,” he finally relented.

Shigeru gave him a wicked grin. “I’ll show you when you submit that application.”


End file.
